Ghost Rider: Rise of Hell Rider
by TGtornadoe
Summary: This story take place after the events of the film Ghost Rider Spirit of Vengeance. This story introduces a new Rival for Ghost Rider. Also the name Daniel Ketch is used for a different character. Also if you like this story check out the sequel "Return of the Hell Rider"
1. Chapter 1

Ghost Rider

Rise of Saint Rider

Authors Note: Sup everybody just a quick note this story exists in the continuity of the Ghost Rider films so just picture him as Nicholas Cage. Also their may be some inconsistencies with some already established continuity and this messes with some origin stories and creates a new character so you've been warned.

Our Story begins in a quiet neighbourhood on a peaceful Autumn night. In the house of one David Ketch. He was tucking his son Daniel in for the night when he heard a loud vehicle coming close to his house. He went out to investigate and in the distance he could hear a man screaming. The voice cried out "No No not here not now there's to many people" David yelled out "Hello there are you okay" Suddenly a burst of light ignited behind a bush. It looked like some kind of crazy fire. He heard the voice scream out "No NOOOooo...AH HA HA!" Now he could hear a different voice that sounded like a deep, demonic growl. Suddenly a chain burst out of the bush and wrapped around Davids leg and pulled him in, he yelled out in fear. Roused by this Daniel walked outside and could hear a scuffle. He then ran towards the bush where he saw an image that would haunt him the rest of his life. His father was being lifted up off the ground by a man with a black leather jacket. Most disturbing of all he had a flaming skull for a head. The figure then said "Look into my eyes" David then noticed his son watching and said "Daniel look away son **look away**" The boys father then began to scream horribly and his eyes turned to coal and then the figure dropped him and turned to the boy and suddenly the first voice said in a very sad tone "I'm sorry" The figure then ran back into the woods and emerged on a motorcycle and sped away laughing into the night leaving the twelve year old boy haunted by the memory of his father falling victim to the penance stare.

7 years later

Out on the open rode in Texas Johnny Blaze now free to use his curse as a tool against the devil instead of just being his bounty hunter has left Europe to be back where he feels to belong. As he drives down the rode on his motorcycle a speeding car passes him almost knocking him off his bike. He then says to himself "Okay you want to take this one" He then changed into the now blue flamed angel of justice Ghost Rider and responded to himself "Hell yes" The Rider then sped off after the speeder and as he caught up to him tapped on his window and said "Hey buddy slow down your ass down" The driver of the car almost went off the rode upon seeing the Rider and instantly slowed down. The rider then approvingly said "See their you go now you won't find yourself getting nailed by a" the driver interrupted yelling "Watch out" The Rider had failed to notice a semi truck heading straight towards him. He then jumped off his bike onto the truck as his bike drove around it and he then jumped off the back of the truck and landed on his bike. He then looked back at the person who then said "Show off" the Rider then sped off away from the driver and laughed along as he went at insane speeds. The Rider was also now free to go as fast as he wanted without causing destruction along the way.

Back in the life of Daniel Ketch. Daniel was blamed for his dads death seeing how their didn't seem to be any other explanation. He was designated as problem child but in therapy sessions he would always try to explain what happened that night but he was simply said to be making excuses for his own actions. He worked in his Dads repair shop that he owned before he died. Many people in town say that he disgraces his fathers memory even going anywhere near his fathers shop.

One day though a stranger comes into his shop carrying a cane and wearing a black and red robe. Daniel says "Hello sir how can I help you?" The stranger ignores his question and instead asks "It says on that sign outside this is Ketch and sons auto shop. I was looking for a fellow named David Ketch is that your father?" Daniel replied "Yeah I'm his son but my dad ... Died a long time ago and.." The Stranger interrupted him and asked "How did your father die" Daniel replied "He was murdered" The Stranger asked "By whom" Daniel leaned in close to the stranger and said "Can you keep a secret" The stranger nodded so Daniel continued "He was killed by a flaming motorcycle skeleton" The Stranger laughed and said mockingly "A flaming motorcycle skeleton" Daniel then said "I knew you wouldn't believe me" The Stranger then stopped immediately and said in a very serious tone "I do believe you Daniel and I sympathize with you" Daniel was curious as to how much he knew about the murderer "You know him" The Stranger then sat down and said "Can you keep a secret" Daniel nodded and the Stranger continued "I'm the devil and your father was killed by the Ghost Rider my bounty hunter" Daniel then looked around and said "If this is some kind of joke because I'm not laughing" the Stranger continued "No it's not a joke. Your father was killed by the Rider and I could give you the power for revenge against him" Daniel looked around and all the lights had gone out. He then asked "Why would I want to get myself in any more trouble. People already think I killed my dad" The Stranger walked over to Daniel and said "So they blame you and they unjustly treat you like criminal. I could give you the power to make them all pay for the miserable life they've given you all I need to know is ... are you willing to make a deal"

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

THE DEAL

Daniel asked the stranger "What kind of deal?" the Stranger then explained "A deal that would allow you to get back at all the people who have wronged you over the years. The people of this town, the Rider and basically the whole world in general" Daniel simply laughed off the Strangers remark and mockingly said "So let me get this straight your the devil and the guy who killed my Dad is your bounty hunter and you are going to give me the power to get back at him and all I have to do is just make a deal with you" Daniel stopped for a moment and then ordered the man to leave saying "You are crazy dude and you can just go back to where you came from" The Stranger then stood up and walked out saying "Soon you'll be begging me for this power Daniel"

Outside the stranger muttered to himself "I feel that boy may be having some very harsh times falling upon him soon" He then vanished without a trace.

Back in the life of Johnny Blaze.

Johnny drives up to his modest little shack in the desert. Choosing not to live in overpopulated areas where the Rider may get out of control with to many guilty people around. Over the two years he had been back in America he had learned not to try and control the Rider but instead to try and treat it more as an individual. He has noticed that the Rider likes to live on the edge and prefers to be alone when not enacting justice. Also the Rider now being the spirit of justice yet again now gives Blaze much more control on when he can come out. Blaze had actually began to have a healthy split personality with the Rider allowing it to actually have an opinion on what they do outside of fighting.

Blaze began talking to himself "Well what do you think we should have for lunch" Blaze stopped for a second as if waiting for a response and continued "Oh yeah that's what I was thinking to" Blaze then dismounted his bike and walked into the shack. It had the basic living necessities a fridge a couch and a bathroom. Their was no need for a stove as Blaze could simply heat things by himself. Their was no radio because the Rider doesn't like hearing reports about crimes that he couldn't hope to help against and in one instance he drove for three days trying to get to Canada to catch a murderer.

Blaze then poured himself a glass of water and was annoyed that by time he took a sip it was already steaming.

Later Blaze went outside to where he would let the Rider have what he referred to as "fun time". This usually consisted of the Rider doing massive jumps and practising using his chain. The Rider had become restless and irritable lately though due to Blaze only allowing him to do so much as be basically a traffic cop with a flaming head. After a bit of fun time Blaze gained control of himself again and decided to go into town to get some supplies and food.

As they drove into town Blaze noticed the person who had been speeding walking into an auto shop. He then parked his bike by the general store and entered. He grabbed some food but was distracted by a radio report saying that their had been a car jacking only about a few miles away from the town. Blaze then said to himself "Alright lets go get him". He then ran out of the store and hopped on his bike but waited until he was clear out of town before he turned into the Rider.

Later down the road Blaze now as the Rider took notice of a car that matched the description of the one that had been stolen. The Rider then sped passed it and stopped on the rode in front of it. The car came to a screeching halt and the carjacker stepped out. The Rider was surprised to see that the carjacker was in actuality the Devil. He then approached the devil and grabbed him by his coat and pulled him closer to him and roared at him "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GO BACK TO HELL!" The devil simply replied "I did but now I'm back. This form may not be as powerful as the boys would have been but it works just as good" The Rider released him knowing that if he were to send him back he would simply come back again and asked "What do you want" The devil began to walk in a circle around the Rider and said "I'm here for you Rider I no longer care about the contract with Blaze. I simply want my old spirit of vengeance back The Rider turned back to into Blaze and he said "I told you I was going to use this curse against you and I have" The devil continued "Yes of course I've heard that before. But as it would seem I can get the Rider back if I can kill you Blaze and take back the spirit that possesses you" Blaze turned back into the Rider "You've already tried killing us. Your tricks are old and your deals can be beaten. Nothing is as powerful as the spirit of Justice" The Devil continued "OH you think their was no consequence to you changing back to a goody two shoes. Well their was. You can't just change back you had to split or in other words the spirit of vengeance still exists but it simply now has no sense of honour and without a sense of honour I can't convince it to do what it doesn't already want to do" The Rider then grabbed the Devil to make him stop circling him and said "Your making me dizzy A-Hole" The Devil then shook loose of him and disappeared saying "Soon Blaze you must decide whats more important your life or your curse"

As he left the Rider could hear sirens in the distance and sped away on his bike just as they got to the car. On of the cops said to another "Was that a flaming Skeleton on a motorcycle?"

Back in the life of Daniel Ketch

Daniel had a surprisingly tough day and he had gotten blamed for a fight that he didn't even start and a friend of his Dads spat in his eye as he entered his Dads shop and he had just gotten the news that a close relative of his had been murdered. Daniel entered his shop kicked a stool and looked around and almost jumped when he saw the stranger sitting on a bench. The Stranger then asked "Well are you ready to make the deal?" Daniel paused for a moment and then said "Fine if it'll make you shut up"

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

THE HELL RIDER

"Okay so how do we do this. Do I sign on the dotted line or something" Daniel remarked. The Stranger explained "All I need is a drop of your blood and that will make the contract official" Daniel exclaimed "Wait blood what kind of crazy contract is this anyway" The Stranger explained to him just what the contract would do "This contract gives me your soul and in return I give you the power to avenge your fathers death and basically do anything you want" Daniel then asked "What kind of power. You mean would I become like a flame headed guy or something" "Yes but you won't be quite like the other rider. The spirit that will possess you has will only reveal itself when it is angry or in pain and guessing from the life you live that won't be difficult" Daniel then pulled out his pocket knife and pricked his finger and said "Alright buddy lets do this. But just to get this straight you get my soul and I get a spirit with limitless power" The Stranger nodded. Daniel then let a drop of his blood fall on the contract. He then mockingly said "Oh man I feel the spirit man look at me I'm on fire I feel so ... normal" The Stranger then smacked Daniel in the face. Suddenly Daniels hand was on fire and he said to himself "Oh what have I done?" He then looked around and the Stranger was gone. He then sat down and watched his hand turn back to normal and then said to himself in a worried tone "Oh this is bad this is really bad" He then put head in his hands and pondered the consequences of the deal he had just made.

The next day Daniel tried to go about his life normally but couldn't help but feel paranoid that he was going to change into a monster. He had managed to go through the entire day without getting mad. But as he approached his Dads shop it suddenly burst into flames. Suddenly people began to pour out of their houses and could do nothing but watch the old place burn down. Daniel watched his fathers shop that had been his life's work slowly become nothing but ash. Many people began to shoot Daniel cold looks. Unknowingly to Daniel every single person thought that he had burned down the shop for insurance money.

The next day Daniel was walking through town and couldn't help but notice the stares but knew that if he let himself get angry he would change. He walked down to the motel he would have to stay at but they refused him access to the building. He then walked in between an alleyway and when he was half way through it he noticed there was someone blocking his way he then turned to see another person blocking the other side he could hear vehicles approaching from both sides and suddenly their were at least ten punks closing in on him. One of them said "Your Dad never did anything to you but you killed him and then burned down his shop. So we decided to teach you a lesson in justice" The punk then punched Daniel in the stomach and then all of the group were taking turns beating on him. Daniel cried out for help and he could see people walking by the alley without even caring and one person even yelled out to the group "Yeah that's it set that punk straight" The person then stopped to watch the beating. Daniel tried to control his anger all he could but the injustice of the situation was to much for him to bare. He was then knocked to the ground and one of the punks tried to deliver one last kick but his foot was caught by Daniel. Suddenly the group noticed that his wounds were already healing. The skin on his hand then began to burn off to reveal a flaming skeletal hand. Daniel then grabbed the punks leg and began to twist his foot until it was pointing in the opposite direction. The punk was screaming out in pain as the others ran away. Daniel then released the punk and he screamed out "What the heck are you" Daniel looked at himself and said as his skin began to burn off him "I like to believe we are what the world makes us and in my case the world has made me into this monster into this..." Daniel then paused and fully transformed into a Rider and continued "Hell Rider" Daniel then walked out of the alleyway and looked over at the vehicles the punks had abandoned. He almost got on a bike but stopped and said "Eh Its been done" So he walked over to an ATV and turned it into a HTV (Hell terrain vehicle). He then drove over to the school where he had been tormented by the townspeople. He then drove through the school lighting everything on fire along the way. He then blasted straight out a wall and drove towards the football field which was the pride and joy of the town. He then did fiery drifts and figure eights all across the field completely wrecking it. He then drove out of the town burning down a welcome to town sign on the way. He didn't know where he was going but the Rider did. He was headed straight for Johnny Blaze to enact the revenge that was now consuming him.

The Stranger or in other words the devil watched the new Rider leave the town and said "All that beautiful destruction and he didn't even get the name right"

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

What the Hell was that

Miles out of town Daniel now as the Hell Rider has been driving for hours on his HTV and finally started to slow down and eventually stopped. He then slumped off of the quad and watched his hand slowly turn back to normal. He looked up to see the Stranger who Daniel realized actually was the Devil himself. He approached Daniel and said "Well did you enjoy your ride" Daniel ran at him but was stopped by some sort of invisible barrier "What is this?" He asked. The devil then walked further causing Daniel to be pushed back "OH this is just a little precaution against you" Daniel then asked "So what the Hell was that thing I turned into" The devil responded "That thing. Was the Rider or the Hell Rider as you seem to have dubbed him. He is a partial spirit that was split from the spirit of vengeance when he became the spirit of Justice. This un-supernatural split caused the creation of a new spirit. A spirit that consists of pure aggression and anger and for him to be used for my own purposes I needed to give him to someone who had a great deal of rage towards the Ghost Rider. That's where you come in Danny. Your Rider will only do what you truly want to do and what you want is to kill the Rider" Daniel looked down at his hands and noticed that they had began to change and soon found himself engulfed in flame as he turned back into the Hell Rider and hopped on his quad and sped off yelling "Here I come Ghost Rider you better be ready for me" The devil watched him as he left and said "This is going to be very entertaining"

Back in the life of Johnny Blaze. Blaze was sitting in his house reminiscing about the past about Roxanne, the Caretaker who he still wondered if he ever actually got to heaven. He then got up and said to himself "What was can never be again" He walked out of his house and transformed into the Ghost Rider and sped away. Not long after he left another flaming skeleton came riding up to his house and said to himself "You took everything away from me. Now I'll do the same to you" The new Rider was much more similar to the original in that he had little control over what he did and his fire was more like a blow torch and his face wasn't covered in soot. The Hell rider walked into the shack but couldn't seem to find his target anywhere he then fell to the ground and Daniel took control again. He stood up and looked around and saw something familiar on the wall. It was a poster of Johnny Blaze the stunt rider. Blaze had been one of Daniels hero's while growing up. He smacked his forehead with annoyance "You've gotta be kidding me. Does this mean Johnny Blaze killed my father" Daniel felt betrayed not only was the one person he looked up to in his life was a flaming Skeletal monster but he also killed his Dad and sent his life on this crash course straight to Hell. Daniel then began to shake uncontrollably. The Hell Rider was mad and he wanted out. Daniel dropped to the ground and held his head trying to keep the beast under control. He simply sat there for a while trying to contain himself knowing that if he failed people would be hurt.

After about an hour of shaking Daniel felt like he had things under control. Then the door of the shack opened and Blaze entered and said "Uh... who are you?" At the sight of him the Hell Rider with no warning took over and ran over to him and grabbed him by his jacket and said "So your the one who's been messing my life up since I was twelve" The Hell Rider then threw Blaze outside and Blaze landed by his motorcycle. He crawled towards it and grabbed his chain and turned into the Ghost Rider. He then whipped his chain around and directed it at the Hell Rider but surprisingly he let it wrap around his own hand and then yanked Blaze back over to him and punched Blaze in the face as he got closer and he then landed on the ground behind him. The Hell Rider said "You don't seem so tough" Blaze slowly got up as the Hell Rider approached and Blaze swiftly delivered an uppercut to him and kicked him in the stomach causing him to bend over in pain. The Rider then wrapped his chain around where his neck should be and and tightened it. The Hell Riders flames then died down and he turned back to normal. Blaze thinking he had killed him turned back to normal and knelt down to check his pulse but Daniel quickly turned back into the Hell Rider and grabbed his hand, burning it. Blaze shook loose of his grip and stepped back into his shack. The Hell Rider then lifted up his arms and the place went up in flames. He watched the place burn down to the ground but as he turned around he saw Blaze now as the Ghost Rider. He had flickers of red flame in his blue flames and yelled at him "You just burned down my house jerk! Now your going down!" Ghost Rider grabbed him and pulled him closer "Look into my eyes..." The Rider paused and let him go and said to himself "No I promised myself I'd never use it again" The Hell Rider then grabbed Blaze and said "If you won't look into my eyes then I'll look into yours. You started a chain reaction that slowly ruined my life and now you will pay. Your Rider is stained by the Blood of the innocent ... Now feel their pain and mine" The Hell Rider locked gazes with Blaze but instead of killing him they were both blown back by a fiery explosion. The Devil had been watching the fight and said to himself "Well that was unexpected" He then watched the Hell Rider crawl to his vehicle and Ride off to the north. The Devil then walked down to Blaze and kicked him in the face as he was getting up rendering him unconscious. "So close but yet not quite the outcome I need" The Devil then disappeared.

After a few hours of being unconscious Blaze woke up only to find his house burnt down, his new foe gone and a terrible headache. He then got up and walked to his bike and looked down at the ground to see the tracks of the Hell Riders quad. He then said to himself before driving off "Okay buddy if I can't help you then I'm going to have to stop you" Blaze then changed and rode off to catch the Hell Rider

The Hell Rider had managed to get all the way to Canada before Daniel finally took control again. Where he finally stopped was in the middle of an open rode by a lake. It was snowing but Daniel noticed that the snow around him melted as he went along. Daniel stopped dismounted his quad and walked over to the lake which was frozen. The lake thawed as he drew closer and reached into the water to splash his face but it evaporated before it hit him. Daniel then walked to a tree and sat leaning on it and thought about his life up to that point and began to weep.

To Be continued


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The first Stare

Daniel had decided to try and avoid contact with others due to his Rider being triggered by rage rather than injustices. He stayed away from towns for as long as he could but finally had to stop for food. He walked into a grocery store and grabbed some food that he could transport easily.

Not far outside the town Daniel had stopped in. Blaze who had been following him by tracking the burns Daniel left in the road. Blaze observed the small town and noticed someone coming out of a store. And walking to a quad. Blaze also saw a group of thugs come up behind and begin to mug him. Blaze transformed into the Rider and went to help him.

Daniel was trying his best to keep his rage under control but it managed to get the best of him. He transformed into the Hell Rider and grabbed one of punks and said "Your souls sins anger me ... feel the pain" The other thugs ran away and left their friend to burn. The Hell Riders stare was different from the Ghost Riders stare in a few ways. It didn't have to be used on someone who was evil, it also physically burned the person as well as burning their soul and the most important thing he could only use it once per transformation.

After using the punish stare as the Hell Rider dubbed it he dropped the burned punk to the ground and noticed that he was wearing a red leather jacket. As carried over trait that all Riders seem to have they all really like leather. He took the jacket and especially admired the burn marks on it. The Hell Rider didn't notice that his flame was fizzling out or that the Ghost Rider was approaching. It seemed he was to caught up in his jacket which was odd for a Rider to be obsessed over how they looked but then again the Hell Rider wasn't your typical flaming skeleton.

Just as he turned back into Daniel he heard Blaze call to him "Hey kid" Daniel turned to see Blaze and knew that if he was around him he would change. Daniel then ran back to his quad and drove away. The Ghost Rider then said "OH its a chase you want is it" The Ghost Rider drove after Daniel and soon the two were out of town and on a rode that had tunnels built through the hills.

On the end of one of these tunnels two teenage kids were squirting ketchup and mustard on cars coming out of tunnel. Unfortunately the kids dropped the condiments on the wrong passing motorist. Daniels new jacket was stained. Daniel wasn't to upset about this but the Hell Rider was. Daniel unwillingly turned into the Rider and chased the kids as they ran away. He managed to catch one of them while still on his quad and drove around at high speeds and dangling him from his quad.

The Ghost Rider came out of tunnel and heard the boys scream. He drove and caught up to one of them and asked if he had seen another flaming skeleton. The boy pointed in the direction of where the Hell Rider had went. Ghost Rider finally caught up to him and saw him about to use his stare on the boy. The Ghost Rider said to himself "No he is innocent" He then drove at him but this time the Hell Rider noticed him and dropped the boy. The Ghost Rider whipped his chain at the Hell Rider but he simply managed to grab the chain and pull the Ghost Rider off his bike. The Ghost Rider totally wiped out and by the time he stopped rolling he had turned back into Blaze. The Hell Rider approached and was about to kill him when Daniel finally managed to take control. The two lied on the ground for awhile trying to get themselves back together. Blaze was the first to get up and he walked over to Daniel who kicked him in between the legs. Blaze yelled out in pain and said "OH buddy you better hope that you're not the one in control now or I'm going to be really upset" Daniel slowly got up and tried to get back to his quad. Blaze stopped him and said "Okay I don't want your life story and I don't want another kick in the balls which really hurt by the way. I just need to know why you made the deal" Daniel stopped and looked and asked "How did you know I made a deal with the devil" Blaze countered that saying "Yeah Yeah deal with the devil the important thing is why you made the deal" Daniel looked down at the ground and said "Mr. Blaze did you kill my father" Blaze replied "Was your father killed by a red flaming skeleton" Daniel nodded. Blaze began to rub his eyes and explained "Well I'm sorry kid I know that doesn't really mean much but... you need to understand that when I" Blaze hesitated for a moment but then continued "Killed your father. My Rider was the spirit of vengeance he didn't see any difference between someone who killed someone and someone who ate a grape at a grocery store without paying for it. So I realize that this is hard for you but right now I just really need to know why you made the deal" Daniel walked back to his quad and said before riding off "I thought it was a joke" Blaze simply watched as he left and then said to himself "Yeah Um I wasn't done talking yet"

Later down the rode Daniel was riding on a long stretch of road as Blaze drove up beside him. Blaze yelled to get Daniels attention. Daniel only slightly turned his head. Blaze was determined to try and help Daniel out. He began to do tricks on his bike to try and get his attention. Daniel couldn't help but watch a personal performance from his childhood hero. Eventually Daniel almost forgot about his current situation but also forgot he was driving. A car drove by and suddenly as if through some sixth sense the Hell Rider took control and jumped his quad over it. Daniel took control of himself very quickly and Blaze who was currently steering his bike with his feet. Blaze turned to him and said "Yeah the Riders do that from time to time. For some reason they prefer going over the vehicle than steering around it" Daniel then said "Maybe we should get off the rode" They then pulled over at a truck stop.

The two entered at a diner and sat down. "You look like you could use something to eat" said Blaze. Daniel nodded. Blaze called waiter and ordered "Yeah I'll have some ...Lets see here pancakes with cold syrup please" Daniel simply ordered a cheese burger. When their food arrived Daniel watched as Blaze slowly poured out the cold syrup. Daniel asked "Why did you get cold syrup?" Blaze swallowed the food he was chewing on and replied "Well you see when you have a flaming skeleton inside you, you tend to not have to worry if your food is going too get cold" The two then began to eat their lunch.

After they had finished their food Blaze asked for the check. Daniel then asked "It doesn't seem like your Uh.." Blaze finished his thought "Rider" "Yeah that." Blaze then explained "Well you see as long as you're you. You don't really have any control problems but sometimes with mine I find they need to get out. Their kind of like pets. You let them out in the yard every once and a while or else they get a little agitated. But your Rider doesn't seem to be quite the same as mine" Daniel asked "Wait why are you talking like there's been hundred of these" Blaze continued "Because their has been... What did you think that me and you were the only flaming skeletons out there" Daniel was a bit surprised by this. Suddenly a Big Trucker grabbed Daniel by the jacket and called over to his buddies (he spoke with a southern accent."Hey guys lookey here at this fellas funny jacket" Daniel looked noticeably upset but it was more the Rider showing through. Blaze noticed this and said "Okay buddy just calm down. Count to ten or something" The Trucker thought he was talking to him "What do you mean me calm down I'll be calm when I want to be calm" Daniel started to count to ten"1,2,3" The Trucker then asked one of his buddies "What the heck is he doing?" " think he's mocking that you can't count Bubba" said another trucker. The Trucker or Bubba as he was called then yelled at Daniel "Why you little. I ought smack your useless red jacketed mustered and ketchuped behind" Daniel was at 6 when thetrucker tried to smack him. Blaze grabbed his hand as he tried to strike him. Bubba shook loose of him and then pushed him to the ground and Bubba said "Lets get this punk" The group began to beat on Blaze as Daniel tried to calm himself down. But he couldn't control himself at the sight of seeing the only person who had ever stuck up for him. As he was about to finish his count he turned into the Rider and finished "9,10" The Hell Rider grabbed one of them and through him out a window. The others turned around quickly to see the Hell Rider and one of them ran away as if ...well as if he had seen flaming skeleton. Bubba was the only one remaining but stupidly he thought he could take on the Rider. Bubba punched the Rider. The Hell Rider fell to the ground in pain and yelled out "Oh that hurt so little" The Hell Rider quickly got up and tried to use the the punish stare. Blaze turned into the ghost Rider and tackled the Hell Rider down and yelled for the trucker to run. The Hell Rider kicked Blaze off of him and ran out to his quad and drove off. The Ghost Rider ran to his quad and began his pursuit of The Hell Rider.

This was perhaps the first time the Ghost Rider had trouble catching up to someone and he literally couldn't. They went at almost the same speed do neither of them got any closer. Ghost Rider finally said "Hell with it" He whipped his chain at Hell Rider and yanked him off his quad. The Hell Rider wasn't fazed by this he simply got up and pulled the tried to pull the Ghost Rider in closer. But Ghost Rider had seen him do this several times and learned how to counter it. He pulled on his chain at the same time as Hell Rider and but surprisingly the Hell Riders pull was stronger. Ghost Rider was yanked right in front of the Hell Rider he then attempted to crush Ghost Riders head under his foot but Ghost Rider dodged this and managed to wrap his chain around where his neck should be but from personal experience he knew it was possible to choke a Rider in order to turn him back to a person. Blaze watched as the Hell Rider violently tried to shake him off but he couldn't. Hell Rider finally started to turn back into Daniel and he collapsed. Blaze then said to the unconscious Daniel "Okay that was ... bad"

To Be continued


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Dream

Blaze had been waiting for Daniel to regain consciousness after forcing him to turn back to human. Inside the boys head Daniel was having a very disturbing dream.

Inside Daniels head. Daniel was walking in a dark room with no light anywhere but suddenly he saw a light and it was so bright he had to cover his eyes. After the light faded Daniel looked to see his father. He ran to him but as he did he noticed that he didn't seem to be going anywhere. After awhile Daniel stopped and he could hear his father saying "Daniel what have you done, making deals with the devil I thought you were better than that. Daniel yelled back "I didn't know Dad I'm sorry I didn't know!" Daniel dropped to his knees and began to cry and when he looked back up he saw his Rider staring down at him. Daniel stood up to face him and the Rider grabbed him. The Rider then said "What has this world done for you. It took away your father, you were unjustly accused and now the one mistake you ever made was the worst one you could possibly make. Is it really worth fighting me for control, you could just give in and I could make all those fools go away" Daniel realized the Riders goal of total control over him. Daniel struck the Rider and he woke up.

Blaze said "Finally. You were asleep for about an hour I thought you were dead" Daniel stood up and walked to his quad. Blaze followed him and asked where he was going and Daniel replied "If me getting angry causes me to change then I'm pretty sure hanging around the guy who killed my father isn't going to help me control my rage" Daniel began to drive away but Blaze grabbed him and attempted to stop him and said "Look when I ... killed your father the Rider was the spirit of vengeance and he had absolutely no control" Daniel stopped and said in an angry tone "So my father died just out of pure unluckiness" Blaze regrettably nodded his head and Daniel punched him with the Hell Riders flaming fist and Blaze went flying. Daniel then drove off and Blaze since he wasn't the very durable Ride when he got punched fell unconscious.

Blaze then also had a dream. Blaze was walking through a misty field when he heard a familiar voice say "Hey Boy" Johnny turned around and saw the caretaker in a white tuxedo standing outside a glowing gold gate. Blaze then said "This isn't a dream is it" The caretaker said "You wish this was a dream" Blaze walked over to him and smiled, happy to see his old friend again. "So you did get here" said Blaze. The caretaker nodded and introduced him to the keeper of heavens gate St. Peter himself. The Caretaker then called up to him and asked about Blaze. St. Peter looked in his book of times of birth and deaths and said "Lets see Blaze, Johnny Blaze... No your early your time hasn't come yet" Blaze was happy to hear this and asked the caretaker how he had been. He replied "Oh its been just... Heavenly" The two laughed then out of the mist his hoarse walked up. The caretaker then looked at Blaze and asked "Still got the Rider huh?" Blaze nodded. Blaze thought about asking about Daniel and the Caretaker then said as though Blaze had asked about Daniel "The kid I don't think he can be helped" Blaze then said "What do you mean" The caretaker explained "The kid didn't make the deal for a good cause" Blaze interrupted him "He didn't make the deal for a bad reason either it was just an honest mistake, he thought it was a joke" Caretaker simply shook his head in disagreement saying "I don't think theirs any hope for him. His Rider is pure rage he has no goal other than to make others suffer" Blaze interrupted again saying "Look according to Daniel everyone in his life has turned his back on him because of something they thought he did and it was my fault. But I'm not giving up on him" The glowing doors then began to open and the Caretaker walked away while saying "That Rider is dangerous boy. He'll kill you before he'll let you help him" Blaze yelled to the caretaker as he disappeared "Maybe the Rider will but Daniel won't"

Blaze woke up and saw that Daniel was gone. Blaze got up and walked to his Bike but before he got there the Devil appeared in front of him. Blaze gave him an angry stare and the Devil humorously said "You look like you've been punched by a flaming skeleton" Blaze laughed in the face of the Devil but then turned serious again saying "Actually yeah I did" The Devil wasn't amused by this and said on a completely different subject "How would you like to make a deal. You give me your Rider and I take away Daniels" Blaze simply attempted to get on his bike but the Devil grabbed his arm saying "You know Daniels Rider is much less stable than yours and soon it will take control of him completely and then not even your Rider will be able to beat him" Blaze turned into the Ghost Rider and drove away spraying rocks at the devil with his tires. Blaze once again began his search for Daniel but this time there were no burn marks in the road from where he had drove so Blaze had to rely on his gut instinct but unfortunately was headed in the wrong direction.

Back in Daniels life he had been driving for quite some time and he was getting tired. He decided to stop in a small town motel and entered but once in their he realized that the money in his pockets had been burnt by the Rider so he left. Daniel began to try and find a place to sleep but unfortunately it began to rain so no place outside would do. He re-entered the motel and asked if he could sleep in the lobby. The owner who was a slutty looking women who sneered at him and said "Does this look like a homeless shelter!" Daniel then thought about the unfairness of the situation and felt the Rider trying to take control and said "If you don't let me stay here I'm telling you their will be trouble" The owner then called over to a big guy who looked as if he were supposed to be a security guard. The man then tried to forcefully remove Daniel but he shook loose yelling "Don't touch me!" The man didn't take the warning and grabbed Daniels arm but Daniel grabbed the mans arm and he began to scream in pain for his arm was being burnt by the Rider. Daniel then turned into the Hell Rider completely and used the punish stare on the man but then turned back to normal. Daniel had no more energy to fight the Rider and he couldn't stop him from taking over again and doing what ever he wanted and what he wanted was to kill everyone he could see. The Man dropped to the ground his soul and his body burnt and the Hell Rider had realized that when he used his stare Daniel took control again so he decided that burning people the old fashioned way was much more effective. The owner of the store had ran away leaving her guard to burn. The Hell Rider walked outside and saw something in a nearby that would definitely help him in his goal of revenge on the world. The Hell Rider walked into the garage he had seen and scared away the mechanic and entered the vehicle he had seen.

Blaze drove through a town and overheard a car radio talking about a report of a flaming skeleton. Blaze realized that the town in question was in the entirely opposite direction and so he turned into the Ghost Rider and drove as fast as he could to go stop Daniel from hurting anyone and hoped he hadn't hurt anyone already.

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Life's a deal and then you die

Outside the garage the Hell Rider had cleared out everything was quiet it was almost as though there was no trouble at all. Suddenly a vehicle burst out from the garage and the Hell Rider skidded to a stop and yelled out excitedly "Yeah Hell Hummer!" The Hell Rider had found a Hummer in the garage. He had transformed it into a hummer with flaming wheels and the grill resembled teeth. The Hell Rider then drove off and began driving through buildings including the Motel he had stopped at.

Not far away the Ghost Rider arrived in the town. The Rider looked around and heard a loud motor in the distance. He started to drive in the direction of the sound but the Hell Rider drove across the street about a few blocks away. The Hell Rider then backed back up and straightened the vehicle to face the Ghost Rider. Blaze knew that he would once again need to forcibly turn Daniel back to normal. The Hell Hummers engine made a loud revving sound and then drove at the Ghost Rider. Ghost Rider then said to himself "Okay lets play chicken" Ghost Rider then also drove at him. Just before the two hit Ghost Rider jumped off his bike and landed on the hood of the Hell Hummer. The Hell Rider then hit the brakes and Ghost Rider flew off(Needless to say jumping on the vehicle was a bad idea) Ghost Rider got up as The Hell Rider attempted to charge him again. Ghost Rider then took out his chain and whipped the wheel of the Hell Hummer and yanked on it. The Hell Hummer then lost its grip on the rode and it flipped over onto its topside. The Hell Rider crawled out apparently hurt from the crash. Ghost Rider approached him but was met by and upper cut to his skeletal jaw. Ghost Rider stumbled back in pain and was hit by another punch to the face. Ghost Rider attempted get his chain out but the Hell Rider grabbed it from him and and began to whip Ghost Rider with it. Ghost Rider attempted to find a weapon so he dove into a department store. Hell Rider waited for him to come out and was shocked to see a chain saw wielding Ghost Rider. Hell Rider then whipped the chain at him but Blaze simply cut it in two. Ghost Rider then began to violently swipe at him but was actually trying to miss in an attempt to not hurt Daniel. Hell Rider managed to grab the saw and melted it in his grip. Blaze was once again weaponless so he attempted to engage in a fist fight. Blaze had the necessary speed but the Hell Rider was much more efficient landing several punches at a time. Ghost Rider began to feel tired and worn out. Ghost Rider fell to the ground and turned back into Blaze. The Hell Rider approached him and raised his fist to deliver a finishing blow but suddenly stopped. The Hell Rider struggled to attack Blaze but was being held back by Daniels will. The Hell Rider dropped Blaze and stumbled back . He grabbed at is face which was turning back into Daniel. The Hell Rider screamed demonically as Daniel took control. Daniel was too worn out and fell to the ground with exhaustion. Blaze got up and walked over to Daniel. As he approached the Hell Rider who then got back up and grabbed Blaze by the throat. Hell Rider was just about to fire a burst of flame when he was stopped by what seemed to be an invisible barrier. Blaze fell to the ground and looked back to see the devil who had been watching the fight. The Devil clapped and said "Good show Blaze. Now do you see just how dangerous this Hell Rider is?" Blaze looked back to see the Hell Rider banging violently on the invisible wall and screaming extremely loud. The Devil continued "Now how would you like to make a deal for Daniels sake" Blaze turned into the Ghost Rider and grabbed the Devil by his coat. He said in an angry tone "Every deal you make means death and misery" The Devil chuckled and said "If you don't make the deal people will die anyway. Is that justice?" Ghost Rider released him and thought about this and sighed admitting "You are right that's not justice" He turns back into Blaze "What are your terms" The devil presented a contract from under his coat and said "Sign this and Daniel is freed from the Hell Rider" Blaze then said "And what do you get in return" The Devil replied "Your Rider" Blaze looked back at the rage filled Hell Rider and the devil presented a pen. Blaze asked before signing What will happen to the Rider" The Devil answered "Don't worry he'll be taken care of by God himself" Blaze signed with his hand as Ghost Riders hand. Suddenly a powerful wind rose up and Blaze turned into the Rider. The Riders flames were sucked up into the wind, a flaming tornado surrounded him. Blaze could feel the Rider leaving and he heard him say "Goodbye Blaze" The wind disappeared and the Rider was gone but unlike when Blaze lost him before, this time he felt sad that he had lost the Rider. The Devil smiled and nodded his head towards Daniel who had fallen to the ground unconscious. The Devil disappeared and Blaze ran to Daniel. Blaze attempted to wake him up and said "It's gone Daniel, your Rider it's gone" Blaze checked Daniels pulse but felt an odd warmth. Blaze watched in horror as the Hell Rider quickly stood up and grabbed Blaze by the throat. Blaze looked behind the Hell Rider and saw the Devil smiling. Blaze yelled out "You said you would free him" The Devil laughed and yelled back "I never said how long he would be free" The Devil disappeared again and the Hell Rider strangled Blaze. The Hell Rider yelled "Where is the Ghost Rider?" The Hell Rider smacked Blaze in an attempt to get the Ghost Rider to fight him. The Hell Rider continued to strangle Blaze and after a while Blaze went limp. Daniel yelled through the Hell Rider "No! No! I'm sorry Blaze I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Daniel began to blubber with flaming tears and ran off into the night.

Blaze was left there sitting dead as a door nail and now with no Ghost Rider in the world their would be nothing to stop the Hell Rider from literally killing everyone.

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

(For anyone who read this chapter before May 15 2012 that chapter was accidentally put in there. You see it was from another one of my Fan fictions so sorry for the confusion)

Chapter 8

Can't keep a Ghost Rider down

The Hell Rider felt free, but Daniel felt more trapped than ever before. The Hell Rider had killed the only one who could stop him and Daniel had lost the will to fight the Hell Riders control. But what of Johnny Blaze the possessed stunt rider who gave his curse to help another. Is it true he was really gone, did the Devil finally win.

A man appeared out of nowhere landing in a foggy field, he stood up and looked around. The man was Johnny Blaze, the deceased man said to himself "Oh Man what happened" A familiar voice called from behind him "Well you didn't stay away for long" Blaze quickly turned to see the caretaker and he yelled in disbelief "OH No! I'm dead aren't I" The caretaker laughed and waved for him to come over. They walked for a while and they then stopped at the gates of heaven. St. Peter looked down from his desk and said "Oh yes Johnny Blaze, let's see here. Oh yes right on time. Please go on in" The gates opened and Blaze slowly waked in. He turned and saw that the caretaker wasn't following him. Blaze called to him as the gates closed "Wait aren't you coming" The caretaker replied "I've done far to much damage to be welcome in there" Blaze watched as his friend walked away into the mist. Blaze turned to see heaven in all it's heavenlyness and noticed a group of angels who rushed by Blaze and they were excitedly saying "Come on we're going to be late for Zarathos trial" Blaze remembered that the Riders actual name was Zarathos, so he ran after the angels.

Back on earth the Hell Rider was embracing his control and was tearing up highways and terrorizing drivers. After a while the Hell Rider drove near the outskirts of a large city and decided to start his campaign of total destruction there. He drove towards the city laughing knowing fully of what he was capable of and also knowing that no one could stop him.

Back in heaven Blaze had reached what appeared to be a colosseum mixed with a court. Blaze entered and saw a crowd of angels yelling and cheering. This wasn't how Blaze had pictured heaven all the angels acted like normal people all loud and rude. A hush fell on the crowd and Blaze worked his way towards the edge of a balcony to see what was happening. He looked down into a large arena to see a tall angel with a hood, he resembled an executioner and carried a large scythe. Blaze looked towards a cage where he could hear something grunting in pain. The door to the cage burst open and two similar looking hooded angels dragged out a noticeably beaten Zarathos and he was dropped in front of the larger hooded angel. At one end of the arena a fat angel who resembled an old style judge with a powdered wig but instead wearing a white cloak. The fat judge yelled out "You Zarathos have committed crimes against gods children and his land. For this you shall be punished" Zarathos stood up and yelled back "I had no control over my actions as the spirit of vengeance" The crowd booed this statement and Zarathos was whacked in the back by one of the angels and he fell to his knees. Blaze thought to himself "This is supposed to be heaven?" The crowd cheered as Zarathos was struck. The fat judge approached Zarathos and said "As acting judge of this heavenly place, I sentence the immortal spirit of Vengeance to torture in the fiery pits of Hell" The crowd cheered. Blaze looked at the spectacle and couldn't believe the unfairness of the situation. Zarathos was the spirit of justice and they were treating him like a criminal. Blaze looked down into the arena and said to himself "Well... It's not that big of a drop" Blaze jumped down and ran to Zarathos. One of the hooded angels was about to attack Blaze but Zarathos quickly got up and pushed him to the ground. The larger hooded angel then used his scythe to pull Zarathos back. The Judge yelled at Blaze "What do you think you're doing here Blaze" Johnny was a little confused on how the judge knew his name. Blaze had a sudden feeling to look into the crowd and he saw a figure in a black cloak. Blaze then ran to the larger angel and wrestled the scythe away from him and threw it at the cloaked figure. The figure dodged it but while moving his hood fell off and the devil was revealed. The Devil shouted "It does not matter what you do Blaze. Either Zarathos will die and their will be no one to stop me or you will free him and you will simply be beaten by the Hell Rider again" The devil then disappeared and the crowd suddenly calmed down. The judge grabbed his head and looked around and said "What is happening?" One of the hooded angels whispered in his ear and the judge said "OH yes the trial of Zarathos" Blaze realized that even though the devil had been controlling them they were still going to punish Zarathos. Zarathos said weakly to Blaze "You shouldn't have come. I didn't want you to see this" The judge said to the now calm crowd "All right let's see. Zarathos the spirit of Vengeance you have a total of 98 unholy deaths using the penance stare" The crowd gasped and began to mutter to themselves. Blaze interrupted the judge saying "But he's not the spirit of vengeance any more he's the spirit of justice" The judge countered this saying "The lost lives of those whom he has killed must be avenged" Zarathos said to Blaze "He is right, it is only justice that I am punished" Blaze couldn't believe that the Rider who had loved to live had now given up. The judge continued "Zarathos shall be punished by fifteen years of being tied to the holy rock of justice" Blaze said to himself in disbelief "Holy rock of justice?" The crowd then began to leave and the hooded angels led Zarathos to the place he would spend the next fifteen years. Blaze was helpless to stop them but he followed them to the rock. Zarathos was chained to the rock and the hooded angels left him there. Blaze approached him and said "So this is how it ends?" Zarathos weakly replied "This is justice and being the spirit of justice I can do nothing against it" Blaze attempted to revive Zarathos hope saying "Is it justice to allow the Hell Rider to hurt people. You are not just the spirit of justice you're the Ghost Rider ... We're the Ghost Rider" Zarathos ignored him and Blaze feeling their was nothing left to do for Zarathos, left him there.

Down on earth the Hell Rider had just entered the city and was embracing the fear on peoples faces as he rode down the streets. He finally stopped in front of a mall and walked in. The customers fled in fear and the Hell Rider raised his hands and began to fire bursts of flame into the stores. Their was one store he didn't burn and instead he entered Kevin's high powered firearms and rubbed his hands together with delight and said "OH man what am I going to do with all these guns?"

In heaven Blaze was at the gates and was talking to the Caretaker through the bars. The Caretaker asked "So this is how it ends? With you just sitting here talking to an old cowboy and an innocent boy down there being used as a vessel for destruction" Blaze replied "There's nothing I can do. Zarathos has given up and I think I have to" The Caretaker reached through the bars and smacked Blaze and yelled "Look boy the only thing that's missing from this puzzle is faith, you may have lost faith in yourself but you must never lose your faith in others. You must always believe that others will have faith" Blaze stepped back and walked away saying "This isn't some storybook!. We can't just say we have faith and everything will be better. Sometimes you have to admit when your beaten" The Caretaker called to him as Blaze moved further away "When you were cursed what did you do?" Blaze stopped and responded "I decided that I must not live in fear" The Caretaker continued "I'm starting to think maybe you're just scared" Blaze turned and asked "Scared of what?" The Caretaker replied "Scared that Zarathos won't help, scared that you can't stop the Hell Rider, scared that you won't be able to save Daniel and mostly scared that you have lost faith" Blaze walked away saying to himself "You can't live in fear" He repeated this all the way to the rock of justice where he would once again try to revive Zarathos's will to fight for what he believes in as well as justice.

To Be continued


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Johnny marched up to Zarathos who was still changed to the rock and raised his hand as if to say something. Zarathos looked up slightly and Blaze suddenly realized that he didn't really now what he was going to say but started to say "I think ..." Zarathos quickly said "No" Blaze then responded "Okay well see you later" Blaze began to walk away but then went back and said "You know what is it with you Zarathos. One minute you're ripping up roads and fighting and living life to the fullest, but now you seem to have given up" Zarathos then said "It is not as simple as me wanting to be changed to this rock. This is my punishment and I deserve it" Blaze then leaned down to face the chained Zarathos and said "Do you think it's fair for Daniel to be stuck with the Hell Rider, do you think it's fair for the Hell Rider to be allowed to hurt people" Zarathos ignored him and Blaze continued "So this is how it's going to be" Zarathos quickly replied "This is justice" Blaze turned and said "Then I guess Daniels just supposed to wait for justice" Blaze then walked away back to the gates and Zarathos looked at him self and realized that their wasn't anything the spirit of justice could do against justice.

Back on at the gates Blaze asked the caretaker "So what do you think I should do?" The Caretaker spat on the ground and replied "I'm not sure. But you know who might know" Blaze asked "Who?" The Caretaker then said "Think of all the stories you've ever heard. Who is the one guy who knows everything and would be nearby" Blaze jokingly replied "I don't know Santa Clause" The Caretaker wasn't amused by this and said sternly "God boy... Go ask God" Blaze replied "Oh that's a good idea except for the fact that I have no idea where he is and I'm not really sure he would what to talk to me" The caretaker pointed behind Blaze and in the distance he could see what resembled a church mixed with a mansion. Blaze said before leaving "Thanks" The Caretaker yelled to him as he left "Just don't make a fool of yourself in front of him"

Blaze walked up the steps to the building and looked at the huge white doors. Blaze suddenly noticed that his Black Leather Jacket had turned white. He knocked on the door and it opened and an loud voice echoed out saying "ENTER!" Blaze turned and noticed a few angels staring at him and he said "What you never gone to go visit God before?" Blaze entered and the room was very dimly lit. He looked over at a seemingly old man leaning over a desk. Blaze walked over to him and said "Hello I'm here to see Uh...God" Blaze realized how ridiculous he sounded and the old man said "He's not here right now, I think he is appearing in a vision somewhere" Blaze began to walk away and said "Well I was just wondering how I could stop the Hell Rider" The old man turned and said "Instead of asking what to do why do you not just do what you are to do" Blaze tried to comprehend what had been said to him. The old man then continued "If you feel like you can't do anything up here why don't you simply leave" Blaze replied in shock "You can do that!"The old man replied "Of course but you can't use the gate" Blaze scratched his head and asked "But then how do I get out?" The old man answered "You're a stunt Rider right? So why not jump it" Blaze replied "You know that's a good idea. Thanks" Blaze then left the old man in the building and went off to find some kind of vehicle.

Blaze walked around and couldn't see anything he could use to jump the gate. Blaze walked back to the gate and he saw something that totally bewildered him. He saw his bike leaning on the gates, Blaze then remembered that when he jumped on the Hell Hummer his bike must have gotten smashed and ...died. Blaze was satisfied with this conclusion and rode his Ghost Bike. He found a hill that had the appropriate angle for the jump. Blaze said to himself what he always said before a jump "You can't live in fear" Blaze realized that if he broke out of heaven he probably wouldn't be let back in and if he failed to stop the Hell Rider by himself then he would be doomed to burn in Hell. Blaze revved up the bike and then drove up the hill. Blaze realized that as soon as he went airborne he would not make the jump. Just as he was about to hit the gate a sudden burst of wind gave him the needed height to get over the gate. Blaze landed and looked back. At the gates and the Caretaker walked up to him and said "You do realize you just broke out of heaven. The one place you're aren't supposed to be able to break out of" Blaze laughed and replied "Yeah it really is insane right" The Caretaker chuckled and said "So whats your plan?" Blaze looked down at the ground and said "I guess I'm going to try and get Daniel back in control of himself" The Caretaker then gave Blaze a shotgun saying "Just in case that doesn't work" Blaze drove off into the mist and the Caretaker yelled to him as he began to leave "Blaze I hope you realize that if you can't save him you'll have to kill him" Blaze stopped and said "I know. I just hope that he can be saved" Blaze drove off and disappeared. Caretaker said to himself quietly "You don't stand a chance without the Rider"

Back on earth the deceased Blaze woke up and said "Okay that weird" Blaze stood up and looked to his surprise his bike was right beside him. It was even propped up with the kick stand. Blaze didn't understand how it got there but he had more important things to think about. Blaze got on his bike and once again followed the burn marks in the rode, Blaze wondered to himself "I wonder who cleans up all these scorch marks?" Blaze drove off and was disappointed that he couldn't go as fast as he could with the Rider.

Blaze entered the town the Hell Rider had started to burn. Blaze followed the heaviest amounts of smoke to the mall. Blaze looked over to the Mall and the Hell Rider was getting ready to go burn another city. Blaze called to him and the Hell Rider looked back at him and said with frustration"Why is it that it's always the goody two shoes who won't die?" Blaze took out the shot gun and pulled the pump handle on it. The Hell Rider laughed and reached to his Hell Quad and pulled out two machine guns and fired. Blaze said before diving out of the way "I knew this was a bad idea" The Hell Rider then stopped and yelled to him "Okay Blaze here's how this is going to be. You are going to get on your bike and I'm going to give you a ten second head start" Blaze went for his bike and drove off hoping to be able to lure the Hell Rider out of the city. Blaze drove away around a corner as the Hell Rider went to his quad and waited a moment and then said to himself "Pretty sure its been ten seconds" The Hell Rider then drove straight through a building to where Johnny was and grabbed him off his bike. Blaze attempted to break free and he then whacked the Hell Rider in the head with the shot gun. Hell Rider dropped him and Blaze rolled to a halt and the shotgun slid into an alley. The Hell Rider drove away from Blaze as he got up and then drove back at him and used the added momentum to punch him in the face. The bunch burnt Johnny's face a bit and he yelled out in pain and fell down unconscious.

Back in heaven as if hearing a desperate cry for help Zarathos said to himself "Blaze" He observed the chains that shackled him to the rock and then attempted to break free of the holy bonds. He couldn't pull himself away from the rock so he grabbed one of the chains with both of his hands and yanked as hard as he could. The chain broke off taking a chunk of the rock with it. He then whipped the chain around to strike the rock and it broke to pieces. Zarathos was free and he was ready to raise some Hell. He walked dragging the chains with him and stopped at heavens gate and looked at them and chuckled. He then whipped the chain at the gates and pulled them down. The judge angel grabbed him by the shoulder and yelled "Are you mad you're are the spirit of justice you must pay for what you did as the spirit of vengeance" Zarathos shook loose of his grip and yelled at him "I'm not the spirit of justice or vengeance. I'm the Ghost Rider and I play my by my own rules" Zarathos then ran out into the mist outside heaven. The judge then turned to see the old man and said "He shouldn't have been able to break free of that rock or rip down that gate. You let him break free" The old man then chuckled and said while walking away "Why do you tell me things I already know" The judge the kicked the gate in frustration and the Caretaker who was just outside the gate laughed at him.

The Hell Rider approached Blaze and picked him up and screamed at him "Wake up Blaze I want you to see this coming" Blaze slowly opened his eyes and the Hell Rider continued "This boy I posses doesn't know what he wants. At first he wanted revenge but he refuses to hurt anyone. You think he's worth saving? He made a deal with the devil to kill you" Blaze spat at him and the spit instantly evaporated and Johnny yelled "He didn't know what he was getting into" The Hell Rider raised Blaze up further and said with a unbridled hate in his voice "LOOK INTO MY EYES!" Blaze began to squirm in his fiery grip and tried to look away. The Hell Rider laughed uncontrollably and he stopped when he heard the someone pulling the pump handle of the shot gun. From the alley way a shot of Hell Fire burst out and hit the Hell Rider in the back. Blaze got free of his grip just as he was hit and the Hell Rider was sent flying back. Zarathos emerged from the shadows still dragging the chains from the rock and walked over to Blaze who then asked "What ever happened to justice?" Zarathos replied "Screw justice I'm the Ghost Rider..." He then grabbed Blazes hand and finished "We're the Ghost Rider" Blaze smiled and in a burst of blue flame they were once again merged. The reformed Ghost Rider looked over to the Hell Rider who was getting back on his feet. Ghost Rider yelled to him "Daniel are you still in there?" The Hell Riders flamed disappeared for a moment and Daniel replied in desperation "Help me!" The Hell Rider quickly took hold again and charged at Ghost Rider. The Ghost Rider whipped one of the chains at him which whacked the Hell Rider off course. As he attempted to get up Ghost Rider whipped one of his legs and yanked his foot causing him to fall down. The Hell Rider quickly got back up again and shot a burst of flame at Ghost Rider who easily dodged it. Hell Rider shot another and Ghost Rider dodged it as well and the Hell Rider walked closer missing by more and more each time. Finally they were only a few feet away from each other and the Hell Rider and pulled out his guns again and before he could fire Ghost Rider whipped at them breaking them to pieces. The Hell Rider growled in frustration and the Ghost Rider said mockingly "So I guess this is the epic final showdown?"

To Be Concluded


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The final showdown

The two Riders faced each other waiting for the other to make a move and finally the Hell Rider did. He fired a shot of fire at the Ghost Rider but this was easily dodged. Ghost Rider yelled out taunting him "You are a really bad shot" The Hell Rider growled angrily and shot a larger burst of flame which covered the entire street. Ghost Rider couldn't get away fast enough and he was hit by the blast and sent flying. The Hell Rider laughed and said "How did that feel?" Ghost Riders chain burst from the fire and wrapped around his throat and the Hell Rider was yanked into the flames and was clothes lined by Ghost Rider and he said angrily "About as good as that did" The two then started a fist fight which from experience the Ghost Rider knew he couldn't win. Ghost Rider whistled for his bike and it ran over the Hell Rider. Ghost Rider got onto his bike and said "Come on lets take this outside city limits" The Hell Rider got up and yelled to him "No way man. I'm having way to much fun burning this place" Hell Rider shot a burst of fire into a nearby building and watched the flames burn it but while doing this the Ghost Rider drove at Hell Rider and grabbed him trying to forcefully take him out of the city. Hell Riders quad followed them and he was able to brake loose of Ghost Riders grip. Ghost Rider turned to charge at Hell Rider and the quad drove around Hell Rider to charge at Ghost Rider who jumped off his bike and over the quad. Ghost Rider whipped out his chain and in mid-air grappled the quad with the chain and after landing yanked the quad back at Hell Rider which smashed into the Hell Rider. The Hell Rider was knocked back tumbled to the ground and then slowly got up as Ghost Rider approached and to attempted punch Hell Rider in the face but his fist stopped and stared at Hell Riders face which had partially turned back into Daniels face. Ghost Rider attempted to try and hit him again but once again the innocent face of Daniel showed through the flames. Hell Rider laughed and said "So that's how you beat a Ghost Rider. Just make you have to fight an innocent and you're just as weak as any of these other mortals" Hell Rider kicked Ghost Rider away and he fell to the ground. Hell Rider then began to beat on him. Ghost Rider tried to fight back but he couldn't hurt Daniel. Hell Rider then picked up Ghost Rider and threw him against a building. Ghost Riders bike then came to him and he used it to help himself gain his footing. He looked into the rear view mirror and saw the Hell Rider approaching and turned back into Johnny. Hell Rider said while walking toward him "So the Rider is taken down by the thought of harming the innocent... Pathetic. I have outdone you, I am no longer just a fractured part of you. I am my own spirit, I am the Spirit of Rage I am Zanos!" Blaze grasped the shot gun and pulled it off of his bike and fired before the Hell Rider could use Daniel as a shield. The shot was pure Hell fire and it blew Hell Rider back and Blaze said afterwards "Will you just shut up!" The Hell Rider now as Daniel lay motionless on the ground. Blaze approached him and called to him "Daniel are you okay" Blaze knelt down by Daniel and went to check his pulse but his hand was then grabbed by the Hell Rider and he grabbed the shot gun from Blaze. Hell Rider then pushed Blaze back and observed the shot gun and said "Hm there's something missing from this" Hell Rider then made the barrel of the shot gun extend to form a blade on the end of it and continued "Now that's better" He walked near Blaze who was trying to get to his chain and Hell Rider walked over to Blaze and smashed the hammer of the shot gun on him. Johnny was to injured to struggle further. Hell Rider then stepped on Johnnies hand and said "No we wouldn't want to go starting another fight now would we" Hell Rider crushed Blazes hand into the ground and raised the shot gun and was about to finish Blaze off but he was unable to pull the trigger. He struggled but he couldn't move his finger. Hell Rider took his glove off and stared at the human hand that had replaced his fiery skeletal hand. He felt half of his face turn back into Daniels face and yelled in pain because he was losing control. Blaze turned into the Ghost Rider and grabbed The two halves of and literally ripped them apart. Daniel collapsed to the ground and the Hell Rider was now nothing but a flaming skeleton. Ghost Rider dropped him to the ground and Ghost Rider said "Okay Zanos what was that about me being weak" Ghost Rider then grabbed his chain off the ground whipped it around the Hell Rider and then began to whip him around in the air smashing him into buildings and then yanked him back and delivered a single punch to Zanos which caused him to fall to the ground flameless . Ghost Rider turned back to see Daniel who was very pale and shivering. Ghost Rider attempted to try and help but nothing seemed to be able to get Daniel out of his current state. Suddenly he stopped moving altogether. Ghost Rider grabbed felt for a pulse but their was nothing. He yelled out in anger "No ... innocent people aren't supposed to die" Ghost Rider turned back into Blaze and he observed the dead boy. Suddenly he turned to see the old man standing behind him. With him the old man had a translucent version of Daniel. The Devil also appeared and yelled at the old man "Impossible. The boys soul is mine that was the deal he made" The old man retaliated saying "You of all beings should no about broken deals" The old man motioned for Daniels soul to return to his body. The boys soul did so and as he walked by Blaze he asked the old man "Are you God?" The old man nodded as Daniels soul entered his body and the boy suddenly woke up. Johnny hugged him and the boy asked "What happened?". The Devil watched and said "This is disgusting" Blaze suddenly turned back into the Ghost Rider and walked over to the Devil and the grabbed him. The Devil said in an angry tone "What are you going to do Blaze? Send me back to Hell. You know I'll just come back" Ghost Rider then said "I know" Ghost Rider then flung the Devil up into the air with his chain attached to him and said before slamming back down to hell "I just love to hear you burn" Ghost Rider once again slammed the devil back down to Hell and Zanos who turned out to not be dead made a hasty retreat down the hole before it closed. Ghost Rider turned back into Blaze and went to go help Daniel up. Blaze asked him "So how are you feeling now?" Daniel replied "Well I feel better now that I don't have a flaming skeleton inside me" The two laughed but the old man who had revealed himself to be God interrupted "All is not quite done. For you see I didn't actually get your soul back" Daniel said in shock "Say what?" Suddenly the boy was engulfed in a white Flame and became the Rider. He looked at god and yelled "Oh you gotta be kidding me!" God then continued"I could not get your soul back but I could give you something that would fill the void. I gave you a new Rider. The spirit of karma. But don't worry you are in complete control of this Rider and you may use it as you wish" Daniel was still not quite satisfied but he felt that picking a fight with god wasn't the best thing to do at the moment. God left the two possessed people, disappearing in a cloud of white smoke. Daniel kicked and wall in frustration and yelled "Why does this stuff always happen to me what did I do to deserve all this" Blaze grabbed his shoulder and said "You know when you come to think of it he didn't say anything about you even having to use the Rider" Daniel looked at Blaze and said with a smile on his face "Yeah you're right I don't have to be the Rider if I don't want to" Blaze patted him on the shoulder and said "Well I guess this is the end of our little adventure" Daniel agreed and the two prepared to go their separate ways. Daniel found his quad. Blaze asked "So where will you go?" Daniel replied "Well I think I'm going to go ...I don't know where ever the rode takes me I guess" Blaze said before driving off "You know if you wanted to its always fun to let the Rider loose out on the open rode" Blaze then drove away and turned into the Ghost Rider who waved as to Daniel as he Daniel as he did.

Daniel was out on a long stretch of country rode and for the first time he felt as though he had no one looking down at him, no one thinking he was anything less than what he was. Daniel let curiosity get the best of him and let the Rider drive and he drove at an incredibly fast speed and both Daniel and the Rider felt alive and free. He turned back to normal and said to himself "Well this might not be so bad... but what do I call you" The new Rider once again took control and yelled out "Saint Rider" He turned back into Daniel and said "Cool" The Rider interrupted saying "No ...Hot" The two who now shared a body laughed together as they went down the rode towards a new life.

The End


End file.
